Remind me
by necro azuika
Summary: Bandit Keith's memoirs on a friend he had lost... Songfic please review!


Note: I'm proud to say I'm writing the first ever Bandit Keith Songfic! -hold up sign saying "Applause" but gets none so pouts- Anyways I feel like writing it because I'm bored. And I feel sorry for the guy. No I don't know exactly why Bandit Keith is scared of Russian Roulette but I made up a reason why. The song's "How you remind me" By Nickelback! You get it, no I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Nickelback. I only own Taron and hope you enjoy the Songfic!  
  
/It used to be I was confident/ The blond in the American flag bandana thinks to himself while looking into a shot of Liquor. /Why did it all have to change? Why did you have to go? Taron./  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as  
  
A poor man stealing  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without  
  
A sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
"Heya boy.. What's your name?" A girl with fiery wavy hair strolls up to him. She tightens her Flag Bandana and gazes into his eyes. Keith backs away, still a shy boy. Untainted by the cruel clutches of Society. "M-my name's Keith, Keith Howard" Keith looks down, unbearably shy and embarrassed. His low self-esteem shone through like a light bulb through rice paper. "Hey don't be shy. I won't bite I promise" She shifts her eyes then holds out a hand for a handshake "Just call me Taron my man!"  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
/She was so great to me, but why did she have to die?/ Bandit Keith slams down the shot glass of the table and pours another shot of Gin. The memories come back again. "So. What are you interested in?" Taron looks at Keith mischievously. "W- well, I l-like games. I love Magic and Wizards!" Keith bursts out but then recoils in shame. "I-I mean-" "You like that game?! Jeese man you need to be ruffed up a bit. Russian Roulette is my game, I always win." "What's that game?" Keith looks on in awe. "Tell you what, how about you play with me this 'Magic and Wizards' and I'll show you later"  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you  
  
A heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream  
  
Are we having fun yet?  
  
/Yeah there was a later, you showed me alright. It's too dangerous a game and I was too naïve to see it/ "You see you attack your opponent using monsters and-" "I know how to play already" Taron gets out a deck and starts shuffling. Keith watches her shuffle and laughs. "Aw shut up! It's not tough to run around with a deck of these cards you know. I don't want to lose my rep" Taron huffs then sets down a couple cards. They duel for a while and Keith wins. "Here bud" Taron ties her bandana on Keith's head. "You deserve this" Keith tightens it then smiles boyishly. "Thank you"  
  
"Get off of me!" Taron yells as a couple of guys gang up on her and slam her against a wall. "Come on suga' just a little pleasure. No harm done" "Screw you Blaze!" Taron kicks him off and pulls out a knife. "This is how you treat your leader? The man that gave you shelter? All I'm asking is a little pleasure for my pain" Blaze moves in on her again and Taron kicks him in between the legs. "I don't owe you anything!" Blaze growls and pulls out a gun. "Let's settle this Roulette style!"  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and  
  
I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
'Cos living with him must have  
  
Damn near killed you  
  
/If I didn't walk through the alley that day. If I didn't see that last shot. I might've been better off without knowing/ Blaze picks up the gun and pulls the trigger. It clicks then passes to Taron, who does the same thing. "Taron! You forgot your favorite card!" Keith rushes through the alley panting.  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
"Taron!" Keith runs into an old warehouse and sets eyes on Taron who is putting a gun to her head. "Taron! What are you doing?!" Keith's eyes transfixed into a shock and Taron looks at him, her mouth wide open about to warn him to get out of here. Bang. Her lifeless body falls onto the ground with her blood running into the cracks of the soft wood.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you  
  
A heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream  
  
Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
/This was your favorite card Taron. You loved your machines. But you adored your rarest card./ Bandit Keith rests his head on the bar table and drops his cards on the floor. The last one to drop is the Barrel dragon  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as  
  
A poor man stealing  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am 


End file.
